Invisible Discord
by ShizukaMinori
Summary: SONG FIC: Matthew decides to let his dark side out for once and cause a little Discord. Author's Note: Sorry for the lame summary, but I assure you, the story isn't THAT bad


**Author's note: ****Hey, this is my first songfic. I hope it's not too bad. I was working off a song and it's video. I chose Matthew Williams/ Canada as Discord because of the fact that he himself is invisible to most, which means it would be easy for him to cause Discord and get away with it. **** watch?v=9QZMjFC_RgY****There is the video. Also, the lyrics will be in Bold and Itallic like **_**this**_ **and Matthew's actions/The story will be normal, like **this**, Okay? **

**Edit: 7/6/2012 His brother is America/ Alfred F. Jones, for non hetalia fans.**

* * *

_**I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear**_

He looked down the street, full of people with life and seeming peace.

_**Someone else is pulling at the strings**_

A man, who seemed to be waiting, a girl walking towards the man.

_**Something terrible is going down through the entire town**_

He pulled out the lipstick he had concealed within his pocket.

_**Wreaking anarchy and all it brings**_

It would work nicely, if he did it right.

_**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all**_

The sly and quiet blonde put it on two of his fingers, ready to have fun with his new victims.

_**I curse the name, the one behind it all...**_

Approaching the man, he quickly put those two fingers on his neck and whipped out a bottle of perfume, spraying it on the man, before the woman the man was waiting for soon walked towards him, giving him a hug. Those two lovers seemed so joyed to see one another.

_**Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon**_

The girl found the lipstick, and must have fallen for it. The man wiped his neck, unsure of what his lover had found.

_**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

It didn't take long before the two lovers started shouting at each other, easily forgetting the happiness that was there only a moment ago.

_**Discord, whatever did we do**_

Matthew continued to walk, smiling as he could hear the man arguing against his lover.

_**To make you take our world away?**_

The man began exclaiming he didn't know where the lipstick came from. The man wasn't lying, but then again, the girl didn't know that.

_**Discord, are we your prey alone,**_

Matthew almost started laughing. The girl began to argue back. "How could you not know where it came from?" He heard her shout. Matthew looked back, and saw the man was beginning to argue once again.

_**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

Whatever the man had said, pissed off the girl, as she was shouting back.

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore**_

"I told you, I don't know!" Matthew heard, smirking when he heard that. Though he was walking further away from the bickering couple, he could still hear their words.

_**So take your tyranny away!**_

Matthew allowed himself to chuckle slightly, before smirking. He spotted a teenage daughter and her mother. Quickly pulling out the cigarette he had hidden as well, he slipped it into the daughter's breast pocket. Soon enough, the mother found it and began to scorn her daughter. The teenager looked completely shocked, and Matthew continued to walk away, smiling a little bit.

_**I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go**_

He spotted a man playing the guitar for spare change, as obvious in the hat sitting in front of him. "People.." He muttered, as a man with long black hair walked up to the guitar player.

_**Now the world is being torn apart**_

Looking smug, Matthew walked up oh-so casually to the two men.

_**A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,**_

He whispered a small devious lie of his own in the black haired man's ear, giving him a small pat on the pack and walking off.

_**What a terrifying work of art!**_

_**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all**_

The black haired man had a look of hidden anger, but played it cool. "Can I see that?" The man with the souless black hair asked the owner, who gave him the guitar.

_**I curse the name, the one behind it all...**_

The man smiled and grabbed the guitar, checking it out before soon smashing it on the ground.

_**Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon**_

_**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

The guitar hit the ground with a loud noise. The man lift it up again, getting ready to smash it again. It hit the ground with another loud noise as the guitar's owner jumped up to stop the madness. The black haired man swung it angrily at the ground again.

_**Discord, whatever did we do**_

_**To make you take our world away?**_

At this point, the two were fighting over it. The owner was trying to get his precious guitar out of the black haired man's hands. The red haired man managed to shove off the owner of the guitar, and soon began hitting it on the railing meant to protect people from falling in the river.

_**Discord, are we your prey alone,**_

The owner soon began to try and stop the seemingly insane man, trying to hold him back and get the guitar at the same time. Deviously, Matthew was amused by this sight, and stopped to watch for a second.

_**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore**_

_**So take your tyranny away!**_

Matthew continued to walked off, smirking smugly as he did so. He had caused at least three occasions of discord. Three highly delightful occasions of two men continued to fight. The once beautiful guitar lay broken and abandoned on the ground. The strings were everywhere in big loops, and the tuning seemed to be broken as well.

_**Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon**_

_**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

The former lovers were still shouting and arguing, before the girl hit the man with her purse, walking away as the man held his arm. Whatever was in the purse must have hurt him, and only pissed him off more by the looks of it.

_**Discord, whatever did we do**_

_**To make you take our world away?**_

The mother and teenage daughter were still arguing. The daughter claimed she didn't know who's it was and where it came from. The mother still lectured, not believing her daughter's words of innocence.

_**Discord, are we your prey alone,**_

_**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

The two men still continued fighting. The red haired man seemingly didn't finish breaking the nearly demolished guitar, and the owner continued to try and save what was left of it by attempting to stop the man.

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore**_

_**So take your tyranny away!**_

Smiling as he saw the damage he had done, he walked away, throwing his arms up in victory His fantastic hair, much like his papa's, went unnoticed as did the hoodie that concealed him. Not like it was needed anyways. The only reason he had it was to keep the items he used in there, as well as to make sure he didn't get mistaken for his brother again. His invisibilty to the rest of the world was what allowed him to do this, and not be caught. Usually, it would be blamed on a ghost. Unless someone mistook him from his brother, who would then get the blame. But, he had other affairs to attend to, the rest of the discord would have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Yay! It's done. I'm sorry if it sucks. Please review. Tell me how to improve perhaps? It is my first one after all.**


End file.
